1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a cushion material configuring an outer shape of the seat, an air flow passage formed in the cushion material, through which air of a fan device passes, and a cover member for covering the air flow passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-235676 discloses a vehicle seat which includes a seat cushion, a seatback, and a fan device. The fan device has a centrifugal type blower (mechanism for suctioning outer air in an axial direction from the device and blowing it in a centrifugal direction).
The seatback has a cushion material configuring an outer shape of the seat, an air flow passage formed in the cushion material, a cover member, and a skin material made of cloth. The cushion material is a member for resiliently supporting an occupant and may be made of polyurethane foam or the like.
The air flow passage has a groove and ventilation holes (see FIG. 6 of JP-A-2003-235676). The groove is a recessed portion (substantially H-shape when seen from a front) formed in a rear surface of the cushion material. The ventilation hole is a passage in the cushion material, and communicates the rear surface of the cushion material with the groove.
The cover member is a flat plate member (flat) which is capable of covering the air flow passage, and has a hole (through-hole) at a position opposing the groove.
According to a related-art technique, after an adhesive is applied to the rear surface (around the groove) of the cushion material, the cover member is fixed with an adhesive to cover the air flow passage. The fan device is installed in the seatback, and is communicated with the air flow passage via the hole of the cover member. In this way, the air discharged from the fan device can be fed to the seating side via the air flow passage of the cushion material.
In this technique, the flat cover member is fixed to the cushion material using the adhesive. In the case where the cover member is fixed using the adhesive, however, if a force is applied to the cover member in a plane direction (if a force is applied in a shear direction), there is a concern that the cover member is displaced in the plane direction with respect to the cushion material, and is thus slipped out from the cushion material.
It may be possible to fix the cover member to the cushion material using a bolt member, however, if so, the number of components is increased.